I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modulators and, more particularly, to a bi-phase piezoelectric resonator modulator.
II. Description of Relevant Art
There are many applications for low speed radio frequency modulators at relatively low frequencies, i.e. less than 100 megahertz. For example, such modulators can be used in conjunction with remote sensors to transmit the sensor data from the location of the sensor and to a central station. Such modulators are used in many types of sensors such as troop movement or tank movement sensors, weather condition sensors, and the like.
In these types of sensor applications, as well as other applications, the speed of the modulator is not critical and relatively slow speed transmissions of data are sufficient for the application. Instead, a much more critical requirement of such modulators is that the modulator consumes as little power as possible. This is particularly true since the sensor is often installed at locations lacking electric power. In these situations, battery power, or even solar panel power, must be sufficient to power the modulator as well as the other associated equipment. To date, the battery or solar panel requirements necessary to power the modulator and associated equipment are relatively large and/or bulky.